Castigo
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: One-Shot. Misty, May y Dawn se ven castigadas de tres maneras diferentes debido a sus queridos y adorables novios. Ninguna de las tres puede dejar de fruncir el ceño, pero ¿lograrán sus enamorados hacerlas cambiar de parecer?. Loca idea instantánea! Entren y lean! Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping


**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

 **Bueno éste One Shot es una idea que simplemente pasó por mi cabeza, pero releyendo el cronograma de Batallas Anormales, me di cuenta de que iba a ser medio difícil meter esto dentro del fic. Por lo tanto, el contexto de éstos episodios ocurren en el mismo contexto: escolar.**

 **Si no lees Batallas Anormales se puede leer independientemente de todas formas.**

* * *

Le dolía la cara de tanto fruncir el ceño pero no podía evitar hacerlo. No le encontraba lo positivo en lo absoluto a lo que hacía.

Por culpa del amado profesor de Historia Pokemón, ella y su novio (con quien, vale aclarar, había tenido una fuerte pelea) debían vaciar, limpiar y volver a llenar la piscina del estadio de agua del Tecnológico de Hoenn, y claro que dejar relucientes sus alrededores.

Tenía puesta una camiseta cortada hasta el ombligo sin mangas y un short amarillo de algodón. En los pies traía unos viejos tenis que podían ensuciarse y mojarse sin problemas, aunque pisar las viscosidades que estaba pisando en ese momento mientras pasaba un cepillo al piso de la piscina, no era lo que más le agradaba.

Gruñó para comenzar a maldecir a sus adentros

-Deja de gruñir Gyarados- Dijo su novio desde afuera de la piscina, pasándole un cepillo a los marcos de ésta- Te volverás vieja más rápido-

-¿Que deje de gruñir dices?- Preguntó Misty, con una irónica carcajada- Dejaría de gruñir si no estuviésemos aquí por TU culpa-

Ash detuvo su tarea y la miró frunciendo el ceño- ¿Mi culpa dices? ¿Yo fui el que te lanzó un borrador a la cara en medio de la clase?-

-¿Y yo fui la que le reveló a medio curso que el reporte de los Kakuna estaba sacado de internet?- Volvió a decir Misty, lanzando el cepillo a la pared, para que se quedase parado allí

-¡Tu eres quien siempre dice que no tengo que copiar mis tareas de internet!- Le gritó Ash, arrojando el barredor al suelo también

-¡Por que tu pequeño cerebro jamás crecerá si no lo haces!-

-¡Parece que tu gran cerebro no es tan grande si descargas reportes de internet!-

Pikachu se encontraba en las gradas, junto a Azurril, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro a medida su entrenador y su novia se gritaban y volvían a gritar

-¡Cierra la bocota, Ketchum! ¡Tu vida escolar se mantiene en pie gracias a mi ayuda!- Respondió Misty, dirigiéndose a la escalera para subir a discutir con él

-¡Tengo muchos más créditos que tu, y no recuerdo que me hayas entrenado alguna vez!- Respondió Ash, acercándose a ella, quien ya había salido de la piscina vacía

(Los créditos son los puntajes que los estudiantes del tecnológico obtienen cada vez que ganan un torneo semanal)

-¡Ni siquiera logras hacer referencia de a que parte escolar te hablo!- Gritó Misty, poniendo las manos en su cadera y mirándolo a la cara- ¡Eres un tonto!-

-¡Y tu eres una tonta gritona de mal carácter!- El chico se agachó para que su mirada furiosa se cruce con la suya

-¡Y tu un tonto, mal entrenador, despistado!-

-¡¿Mal entrenador dices?! ¡Pikachu ven acá!-

-¿Pika?- Preguntó el pokemón ante el grito repentino de su entrenador

-¡Le enseñaremos a ésta bocona que tan buenos entrenadores somos en una batalla Pokemón!- Respondió ante el cuestionamiento de su pokemón inicial

Misty cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado, lanzando una risita- Me encantaría vencerte Ash- Volvió a fruncir el ceño- ¡La piscina está vacía tonto, ¿Cómo quieres pelear?!-

Ash calmó su semblante y miró hacia ahí- Oh... es cierto- Volvió a fruncir el ceño- ¡La voy a limpiar más rápido que tu si la hubieses limpiado!- Dijo Ash, entrando en la piscina vacía y tomando el barredor que Misty tenía anteriormente

La pelirroja corrió hacia el barredor que Ash había usado anteriormente y lo tomó, para bajar la escalera de la piscina y competir con su novio barriendo más rápido- ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces he limpiado una piscina?! ¡Miles! ¡Vengo de un gimnasio de pokemón de agua!-

-¡Si pero tu eres un desastre de pokemón de agua!- Gritó Ash a su novia

-¡¿Ah si?! ¡Pues tu eres un desastre en todo lo que haces! ¡Azurril, chorro de agua a la cara de Ash!-

-¿Azurril?-

Misty no respondió al cuestionamiento de su Pokemón y siguió barriendo con fuerza, mientras Ash seguía haciendo lo mismo

¿Cómo era que con dieciséis años cada uno seguían comportándose como cuando tenían diez?

Pikachu solo bajó sus orejas suspirando a sus interiores

* * *

May al igual que Misty, tampoco podía dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Arte pokemón era una de las materias que solo tenían los coordinadores, y la chica la consideraba justamente innecesaria

¿Cómo se suponía que el dominio de un pincel con pinturas la ayudaría a mejorar sus presentaciones?

Y eso no era lo peor del caso. Lo peor del caso era que su profesora era especialmente odiosa y tenía un trato especial por Drew, su novio, aunque últimamente parece que éste trato llegó a su límite, ya que por no realizar la tarea como era debida, envió a ambos a realizar trabajos extra curriculares en el área de decoración teatral, del club de teatro pokemón.

Lo que para ella era algo así como estar castigada

May, a diferencia de su novio (todo tenían de diferente en realidad), detestaba el arte por que nunca las cosas le salían como ella quería. Intentaba dibujar un Jigglypuff ¿Qué obtenía? Un chicle en su estado de globo. ¿Intentaba dibujar a Starmie? Obtenía una estrella de siete puntas mal hecha, que con lo último que alguien se lo confundiría era con un starmie.

Drew se encontraba felizmente sentado al otro lado de la habitación, haciéndole los retoques necesarios a lo que parecía ser una banca de goma espuma. Y vaya que parecía real, su novio tenía talento

Pues claro que tenía talento. Es elegante, apuesto, sabe pintar, sabe tocar el piano, tiene uno de los mejores promedios, sabe dos idiomas, etc. etc. etc. Y tenía a Brianna encima a todo momento, por su puesto, sacando a todas las otras chicas que lo miraban cuando pasaba

¿Qué demonios hacía Drew con una chica como ella, simple, normalmente agradable a la vista según de quien sean los ojos, torpe y peor coordinadora que él?

Eso la hizo gruñir más, y para cuando vio como había quedado su lienzo, solo pudo ver un garabato que debería ser un Poliwag.

-Demonios- Dijo entre dientes, arrancando el lienzo y haciéndolo una bola para tirarlo a un lado.

Se rascó la cara y sintió como se manchaba con pintura azul, pero ya había asumido que eso sucedería, por lo que se puso una camiseta blanca vieja, un short de jean también viejo y sus sandalias de verano, aunque ahora las tenía a un lado y estaba descalza. En la cabeza tenía un pañuelo violeta que tiraba su cabello hacia atrás, por lo que sobre su rostro solo se encontraba su flequillo

-May, cariño es el cuarto lienzo que desperdicias, ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?- Preguntó Drew, dándose la vuelta, pero May no volteó

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo?- Le dijo muy enfadada.

Odiaba el arte. Odiaba que le saliera mal. Y odiaba que le contestara tan bien a todas las chicas que querían coquetear con él. Y odiaba no comprender por que la prefería a ella antes que a todas esas otras

-No May, claro que no- Respondió el chico poniéndose de pie- Creo que puedes hacerlo pero hay otras cosas más fáciles para hacer-

-No necesito tu ayuda gracias-

Drew rodó los ojos, ya que May venía contestándole así desde que empezaron con las tareas encargadas y se estaba ahorrando las contestaciones agresivas para no alterar su raramente alterado temperamento

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó el chico a su novia

-No me pasa nada Drew, ya basta- Respondió la chica, poniéndose de pie sin mirarlo para tomar más pinturas del estante

-¿Por qué estas enojada?- Se acercó a ella, pero May parecía no notarlo

-Solo me cuesta hacer éste tonto lienzo o como sea que se diga, es todo- May comenzó a tomar pomos al azar y a apretarlos en una bandeja de madera

-Por eso May, ¿no quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Drew, acercándose a ella

La chica volteó pero con su mirada fija en la paleta y el pomo rojo que estaba agitando- Ve a ofrecerle ayuda a Brianna si tantas ganas de ayudar...-

Pero su oración fue interrumpida por el repentino chorro de pintura que se disparo a la paleta, rebotando en ésta y dirigiéndose directo a su camiseta blanca y a la cara de Drew

El chico solo apretó los ojos y pasó la mano por la cara, para sacarse los restos de pintura, aunque aún tenía la piel enrojecida.

-Oh... lo siento... déjame...- Pero cuando quiso pasarle su mano en la cara para quitarle más pintura, Drew le sacó la paleta colorida de la mano y se la estampó en el pecho-

May cerró los ojos durante dos segundos, antes de sentir que las venas de su cabeza se hinchaban y sus ojos se dirigían a su pecho. Estaba bien que la camiseta se ensucie, ¿pero que había del sostén que traía debajo, que era su favorito?

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Drew?!- Le gritó la chica, pasándose las manos por el pecho para quitarse la pintura pero viendo que era solamente peor. Se quedó con las manos en el aire tratando de buscar algún trapo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte

-Así que estas celosa- Dijo Drew, acercándose a ella con la paleta aún en sus manos. La chica retrocedía, pero no se encontraba muy lejos del armario de materiales para que le impidiera el paso- Solo tenías que decírmelo amor, no arrojarme pintura en el rostro-

-No te hagas el galán conmigo- Le dijo May con el ceño fruncido- Lo de la pintura no fue a propósito y ahora aléjate de mí si sostienes eso-

-Eres mucho más bonita que Brianna cuando te enojas, ¿lo sabías?- Preguntó acercándose más a ella

-¿Y cuando no me enojo no lo soy?- May frunció más el ceño

-Tienes que cambiar esa cara para que lo compruebe- Antes de que May pudiese poner objeción alguna, Drew le apoyó la paleta en la cara, dejándosela casi toda morada y el flequillo sucio- Peor por ahora esto será divertido-

May empujó a Drew y tomó dos pomos grandes de pintura amarilla y azul que estaban detrás de ella- ¡Ven acá La Rousse!- Drew corrió hacia detrás de un panel, sosteniendo un pomo verde y otro rosa en sus manos, comenzando así la guerra de pintura más caótica (o la única) que haya presenciado el Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn

* * *

Dawn, al igual que Misty y May, tampoco podía dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Por esas cosas locas de la vida, había terminado enamorándose de Paul Shinji, y tras una larga serie de conflictos, confusiones y mal entendidos, ambos habían correspondido a los sentimientos del otro y establecieron una relación.

Sin embargo ahora, su novio se encontraba sumamente distante. Decían que eran las mujeres quienes tenían etapas del mes en las que cambiaban sus estados de ánimo debido a que les venía la regla. Pero Paul Shinji también tenía esas etapas de distanciamiento como mínimo una vez al mes.

Decidió desquitarse practicando su rutina de porrista en la chancha de básquet, la única disponible debido a las reformas que se estaban llevando a cabo en las demás. Colocó su grabador blanco con detalles púrpuras en una grada y puso la música a todo lo que daba

A pesar de que su rutina tenía la típica canción de animadora, seguía el compás de la canción que su grabador reproducía, por lo que comenzó a moverse por la cancha de basquetbol acorde a la coreografía.

Sin embargo, su rutina se vio interrumpida por otra música aún más fuerte reproducida sobre la de su coreografía. Detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia el centro de la cancha y encontró a su expresivo y adorable novio practicando saques altos de vóley contra la pared, mientras de fondo sonaba un heavy metal que Dawn no toleraba; era un castigo

-¡Paul!- Gritó, pero el chico seguía lanzando balones con fuerza hacia la pared desde el centro de la cancha. Era comprensible que no esté en la cancha de vóley, por que como las demás la estaban remodelando, ¿pero era necesario que justo en el mismo momento que ella quería practicar, él tenga que poner su música desagradable a todo volumen?

-¡Paul te estoy hablando!-

No daba señales.

La chica se acercó a su reproductor blanco y lo apagó, para acto seguido dirigirse a grandes zancadas al reproductor negro y rojo del entrenador y presionar pausa de manera brusca.

-¿Eh?- Paul volteó al escuchar que su música dejaba de sonar, y encontró a su novia vestida con unas pequeñas calzas negras con el logo de la escuela, y una musculosa turquesa apretada. En sus pies traía los tenis que usaba cuando se disfrazaba de porrista. Sí, por que para él era un tonto disfraz que se ponía para saltar. Traía su cabello amarrado en una coleta un poco caída.

-Hola Paul, soy Dawn, tu novia ¿me recuerdas?- Preguntó la chica irónicamente

-No puedes ir vestida así por toda la escuela- Le dijo, sin responder a la pregunta

-Puedo vestirme como quiero y baja tu... música si así se puede llamar- Exclamó la chica, mirando el disco dentro del grabador con detenimiento- Estoy practicando y necesito la música para concentrarme y con lo que sea que escuches no puedo oír la mía-

-Que yo recuerde tu y tus amigas saltarinas no alardean en los partidos con música- Le dijo Paul, dejando de mirarla y tomando un balón- No la necesitas- Volvió a mirarla-

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó la chica, acercándose a él- Pues que yo recuerde tu tampoco juegas con esa música horrible de fondo-

-No, pero tu música fastidia- Exclamó Paul, acercándose a su reproductor- Ahora deja de fastidiar y déjame practicar- Y le dio play

Dawn se encontraba más cerca de la fuente de la música, por lo que se tapó los oídos y frunció aún más el ceño. Gruñó y se dirigó a su reproductor, al cual le subió el volumen casi el doble, sobrepasando así a la música de Paul.

Se puso a bailar de nuevo y de reojo vio como su novio detenía sus saques y se acercaba a su reproductor. Aumentó el volumen aún más, haciendo que la música pop de Dawn casi no se oyese.

La chica sonrió de lado. Por más que Paul la ignorara y la tratara fríamente sabía que su punto débil era verla en peligro.

Aunque sea de un balón de voleibol.

Ignoró el hecho de que no escuchaba su música y comenzó a reproducir la misma coreografía de hace unos minutos atrás pero al rededor de toda la cancha.

Cada vez que Paul lanzaba el balón al aire para luego golpearlo con su otro brazo, Dawn aparecía frente a él y la pelota solo volvía a caer en la mano que la lanzó.

La chica se estaba divirtiendo como nunca viendo la cara que su novio hacía cada vez que intentaba realizar sus tan famosos saques y ella no se lo permitía

* * *

-Bien- Dijo Misty desde su lado

-Bien- Dijo Ash mirándola, desde su lado también

-Ya está llena- Dijo Misty

-Si, ya está llena- Repitió Ash

-Bien-

-Bien-

Se miraron durante un largo tiempo sin dejar de apretar la mandíbula y casi sin pestañear. Ambos estaban agotados después de competir limpiando la piscina (aunque ésta como resultado había quedado impecable) pero no se habían resignado a tener esa absurda batalla pokemón

-Tu- Comenzó Ash- Solo tienes pokemón de agua... Así que yo usaré... solo a Pikachu. Sí, solo Pikachu contra todos tus pokemón-

-¡¿Pika?!- Se asustó el roedor, Ya consideraba a la batalla bastante absurda como para que Ash lo use para los tres duelos

-Y yo...- La pelirroja observó a su pequeño Azurril presenciando la conversación desde las gradas. No podía enviarlo

Pero había aceptado el duelo olvidándose todos sus pokemón en su habitación. Motivo por el cual, en caso contrario, llamaría a Ash tonto

(El Tec Pokemón de Hoenn es pupilo)

-¿Tu que?- Preguntó Ash, inclinando su torso levemente con las manos en la cadera

-Bueno yo...- Apretó con más fuerza la barbilla, pero después se arrojó de lleno en la colchoneta en la que estaba parada, provocando que se tambaleara un poco- ¡Por qué me obligas a decirlo! ¡Ya sabes que olvidé mis Pokemón y acepté de todas formas!-

Ash sonrió de lado- No lo había pensado- Sonrió con más fuerza- ¡Muchas gracias Mist!-

-¿Gracias de que?- Preguntó la chica, subiendo la cabeza pero sin levantarse de la colchoneta

-Acabas de darme la prueba perfecta de que eres tan tonta como yo. Aceptando un duelo sin pokemón, ¡que inteligente eres Mist!-

Misty gruñó- ¡No soy tonta! ¡Nadie es tan tonto como tu!-

-¡Pues parece que tú si lo eres!-

-¡Solo tuve un desliz por que me colmas la paciencia, Ash Ketchum!-

-Eres demasiado orgullosa para admitir que te equivocaste, pero yo ya se que es así- Dijo Ash, cruzándose de brazos

Misty se puso de pie bruscamente, produciendo que la colchoneta se tambalee aún más que cuando se dejó caer- ¡Yo no soy ninguna...!

Ash cerró sus ojos y movió la cara hacia un costado en el momento que Misty cayó a la piscina y miles de gotas salieron disparadas en varias direcciones

La pelirroja salió a la superficie y su novio no pudo ahogar una carcajada- ¿Quién es la tonta ahora, mi amor?-

Misty gruñó como un auténtico Gyarados lo haría y comenzó a moverse exageradamente en el agua demostrado lo irritada que estaba- ¡Mira lo que provocaste tonto! ¡Ahora estoy completamente empapada! ¡No puedo ir por los pasillos de la escuela con toda ésta ropa mojada! ¡¿Por que te esmeras en complicarme la existencia?!-

Ash solo sonrió.- Yo creo que solo te la hago más simple- Se agachó y estiró su brazo a la piscina- Anda, te ayudaré a subir-

-No necesito tu ayuda- La chica volvió a sumergirse en el agua y se acercó a su colchoneta, intentando de todas las formas posibles subirse a ésta, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más se resbalaba o más se hundía.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres dejar tu orgullo de lado un segundo y aceptar mi ayuda?- Volvió a preguntar Ash, sin cambiar de posición

Misty gruñó, y con solo su cabeza fuera del agua comenzó a nadar hacia él- ¡Está bien!- Le gritó- ¡Pero no te creas tan importante!-

Tomó la mano de su novio, y éste comenzó a hacer fuerza para subirla a la colchoneta seca donde él estaba. Sin embargo, Ash vio a Misty sonreír de lado y se dio cuenta de que cometía un grave error. Como el azabache esperaba después de ver esa cara en el rostro de su novia, la chica hizo fuerza hacia adentro y lo terminó tirando en la piscina también.

-¡Ja-Ja!- Gritó Misty, mientras su novio sacaba la cabeza de debajo del agua con su cabello completamente mojado y caído- ¿Quién es el torpe ahora?-

Ash solo fruncía el ceño- Te crees muy graciosa ¿No?- Preguntó Ash, alejándose un poco de ella- Eres igual de torpe que yo-

-Disculpa pero tu caíste en mi trampa y probablemente también olvidaste tus pokemón, así que estamos empatados. Y considerando todas las torpezas previas que tu tuviste, ¡tu eres mucho más tonto que yo!-

-Mucho más tonto eh...-

-¡Si, mucho más tonto!- Decía Misty enojada- ¡Ahora fuera de mi camino y déjame salir!- Gritó con la intención de que sea la última vez, y nadó hacia las escaleras

Pero un brazo en su cintura se lo impidió

-¡Oye!- Exclamó la pelirroja al verse impedida a seguir nadando

-No tienes pensado salir de aquí con la ropa mojada, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ash, acorralándola contra la pared de la piscina

-Pues ¿Qué crees? No tengo otra opción- Ironizó la pelirroja, tirando su cabello mojado hacia atrás- Gracias a ti tengo que ir así por toda la escuela-

-No vas a ir así por toda la escuela. Se te...- Miró sonrojado el cuerpo de su novia a través del agua- Ajustará demasiado. A las partes que no debe ajustarse-

Misty rio- Bien, pues lo hubieses pensado bien antes de hacerme caer en la piscina- Intentó nadar hacia los costados, pero los brazos de Ash no se lo permitían- Déjame salir Ash.. ¿Q-que haces?-

Ash se quitó la camiseta negra que tenía puesta, quedando sin nada debajo- Si quieres salir tendrás que ponerte mi camiseta-

Misty sentía como todos los colores se le subían a la cara y como su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez. Misty ya sabía que los rumores sobre que el físico de Ash Ketchum (desconocido para el mismo propietario) era uno de los mejores de la escuela eran ciertos, y no podía negar que tenerlo tan cerca, con su cabello goteando y la mirada desafiante, le producía ganas de lanzarse a él y besarlo con pasión.

Oh no Misty, aún estás enojada con él, no vas a ceder. Además, él mismo no se da cuenta del efecto que produce en ti

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el chico con inocencia- Tienes la cara roja-

-E-es solo que el agua está caliente- Titubeó

Ash la miró con cara de extrañamiento- Misty el agua está helada-

Misty cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Si él quería jugar, ella iba a jugar también- Si tu vas sin camiseta por los pasillos, yo también-

-¿Eh? ¡Por su puesto que no! ¿Estás loca?- La chica colocó ambas manos a los lados de su top, y comenzó a subirlo- ¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo?!- Gritó Ash, sacando las manos de Misty de su camiseta cortada- N-no te lo puedes quitar-

Misty fingió indignación- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso me veré fea solo en sostén?-

Ash se sonrojó y sintió el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo- C-claro que no. Pero ya te ves bonita así y no puedes ir por los pasillos sin nada-

-No me siento bonita- Bajó un poco la voz. Tenía la intención de provocarlo y luego salir huyendo para las escaleras de la piscina (por más que le cueste)

-Te equivocas- Le dijo Ash, bajando la voz también y disminuyendo un poco su sonrojo. Le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y el contacto con su piel hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido- Te ves muy bonita con el cabello mojado y bueno...- Volvió a mirar su cuerpo debajo del agua- Con esa.. pequeña ropa-

Misty rio sin quitar el sonrojo de su rostro- Ash-

Bueno tal vez después de ilusionarlo con un beso podría escapar

-¿Si?- Preguntó el chico, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y sin soltarle las manos que le había tomado cuando intentó despojarse de su camiseta

-Creo que ya no estoy... tan enfadada contigo- La chica bajó un poco la mirada, pero luego la volvió a subir con ojos tímidos.

Ash se mordió el labio por la ternura que le provocaba aquella imagen- ¿Puedo besarte entonces y no vas a golpearme?-

La chica negó con la cabeza ligeramente y esa fue reacción suficiente para que el chico le tomara el rostro entre las dos manos y aprisionara sus labios contra los suyos.

Misty sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza, y colocó sus dos brazos al rededor del cuello del chico, produciendo pleno contacto entre sus cuerpos. El chico le colocó las manos en la cintura, y lentamente las introdujo dentro de la camiseta empapada, haciendo que Misty profundizara más el beso.

¿Por qué era inevitable sentir esos butterfrees en el estómago cada vez que lo besaba?

-Misty- Dijo Ash, entre beso y beso

-Mmm- Preguntó la chica, dándole cortos besos en los labios, que fueron detenidos por el chico cuando le tomó el rostro con una mano. Abrió los ojos y lo miró frente a frente a sus ojos marrones

-Te amo- Le dijo, levemente sonrojado- Te amo mucho-

No veía a su corazón por ninguna parte, lo cual era la única prueba de que no se le había salido del pecho. No era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba, pero cuando pensaba en las miles de sensaciones que le producía besarlo y se preguntaba por qué, que el chico diga la respuesta al por que de esas sensaciones alteraba mucho más a su corazón

Misty volvió a besarlo tiernamente, a lo que Ash correspondió. Luego se separó de él y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos

-Yo también te amo, Ash- Pegó su frente a la de él- No me importa que tanto me hagas enojar o caer en piscinas. Te amo y eso jamás cambiará-

-A mi tampoco me importa que me arrojes borradores- Dijo con una risa, provocando que la chica se ría también- Siempre y cuando terminemos así-

-Podemos evitarlo- Dijo Misty- Aunque te parezca divertido hacerme enojar-

-Es que te ves demasiado bonita enojada- Ash la volvió a tomar de la cintura con las dos manos- Aunque me gusta más cuando estás sonrojada y sonriendo como ahora-

-Es que no tienes que quitarte la camiseta Ash- Le dijo Misty, colocando las manos en la piel de su pecho- Provocas sensaciones en las mujeres que solo puedes provocar en mi-

-¿Eh?- Preguntó, con inocencia otra vez- ¿Qué sensaciones?-

Misty rio ante la inocencia de su novio- No es nada importante, pero no te quites la camiseta en público- Y volvieron a besarse

-¡Waterflower! ¡Ketchum!- Gritó el profesor de Historia Pokemón, apareciendo en la escena sin que ninguno de los enamorados se diese cuenta- ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?! ¡Dos semanas más de castigo para cada uno!

Ambos sonrieron, ya que no había ningún problema en estar castigados

* * *

-¡Aquí tienes La Rousse!- Gritaba May, quien pasó de arrojar periódicos manchados con grandes cantidades de pintura a arrojar pomos enteros, los cuales reventaban en el panel que servía de escudo a Drew, aunque éstos sin embargo ensuciaban al chico.

Ya ambos se encontraban cubiertos de pintura de pies a cabeza, pero la guerra continuaba por que May no iba a detenerse hasta ganar. Bueno, al menos ese fue el pronóstico de Drew

-¡May vas a sacarme un ojo!- Le respondió Drew. La cosa había comenzado como algo divertido. Es más, el chico había comenzado la guerra poniendo la paleta en su pecho y en su rostro, pero jamás creyó que su novia sería capaz de arrojarle un pomo de pintura entero

-¡Tu comenzaste! ¡Ahora soporta las consecuencias!- Tiró un último pomo color marrón, que estalló en el centro del panel. Al frustrarse por que su puntería a la cabeza de Drew, que asomaba levemente por encima del panel, metió su mano instintivamente en el armario de materiales, pero cuando quiso tomar otro pomo para arrojarlo, solo se encontró con la madera de la que estaba hecha el armario- Oh-Oh- Se dijo a sí misma

Drew esperó unos instantes, y al notar que su novia al fin se había quedado sin pinturas, decidió salir de su escondite con sus pomos verde y rosa en las manos.

May cambio su cara a otra de buscar una salida.

-¡No!- Gritó la chica, mientras Drew amenazaba con los dos pomos en las manos- ¡Me rindo! ¡Tu ganas!- Gritó sin realmente pensarlo. Sin embargo Drew no se detenía, y seguía acercándose a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Asumiendo que iba a tener que bañarse cinco veces haga lo que haga, puso sus brazos instintivamente frente a su rostro.

Pero la pintura nunca llegó, en cambio unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la impidieron salir.

Sacó las manos de su rostro y vio a Drew muy cerca de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que con el rostro cubierto de muchos colores sus ojos siguieran resaltando como una luz en la oscuridad y se viera tan guapo?

-Uf- Soltó aire May- Creo que estoy salvada, ¿verdad?- Sonrió después de tanto tiempo

-Por supuesto- Respondió Drew, moviendo las manos de la chica de su pecho a la mesa donde la había acorralado, para acorralárselas ahí- Por que yo tuve piedad ante ti y no te bañé en rosa y verde-

May volvió a fruncir el ceño. Cierto que él siempre ganaba y era mejor en todo que ella- Si ganaste, viva-viva, ¿quieres que te aplauda acaso?-

Drew cambió su sonrisa soberbia a una mueca de extrañamiento- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-

No lo sabía realmente

-No, y ahora déjame salir- Exclamó intentando liberar sus manos- ¡Drew tengo que seguir pintando!-

-Dime que te sucede y te soltaré- El chico acercó su rostro a ella- ¿Acaso estás celosa de Brianna?-

-¡Si!- Se le escapó- ¡Digo no!- Corrigió, aunque Drew ya tenía su sonrisita de medio lado- ¡Sólo déjame salir!-

-Eres tan bonita cuando te enojas-

Y antes de que May pudiese responder, Drew había bajado su cuello lo suficiente para estampar sus labios a los suyos. May iba a corresponderle (su novio la hacía ceder demasiado rápido), pero se separó de ella

-¿Con pintura en mi rostro y este pañuelo en mi cabeza también?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios

Drew se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía debido a lo que May provocaba en él con sus ojos azules brillando mientras lo miraban desde una cabeza más abajo y sus labios entre abiertos

-Eres hermosa con cualquier cantidad de pintura en todo tu cuerpo y con el peinado que sea que te hagas- Le respondió Drew, colocando sus manos en el rostro lleno de pintura de su novia- Y no tienes que estar celosa ni de Brianna ni de nadie-

May frunció el ceño- Eres amable con todas las chicas... incluso con esa tonta... Casi muero por que la besaste, ¿recuerdas?-

-Oye, ese es pasado oscuro- Frunció levemente el ceño, pero luego lo ablandó- Y les abro la puerta cuando pasan y levanto sus cosas cuando se caen, a ellas y a cualquiera May. No es motivo de celos-

La chica lo señaló con el dedo en el pecho- ¡Pero ella deja caer sus cosas al suelo apropósito para que tu las levantes-

Drew alzó una ceja- ¿Y tu solita sacaste esa conclusión?-

-Bueno... Misty, Dawn y Serena tal vez ayudaron un poquito- May jugaba con sus dedos índices entre sí

Drew rodó los ojos- Estas tres siempre tienen que estar haciéndote sacar conclusiones erróneas-

May volvió a fruncir el ceño- ¡No son erróneas! ¡Es la verdad pero tu eres demasiado caballero con cualquier cosa que camine para admitirlo!-

-Pero así soy May, ya deberías saberlo- La tomó de la cintura- Sigues siendo hermosa cuando te enojas aunque saques conclusiones erróneas- Intentó besarla de nuevo, pero la chica interrumpió

-Drew- El peli verde la miró alejándose un poco de ella- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?-

-Porque te amo- Respondió sin dudarlo

May se sonrojó un poco- ¿Y por qué me amas?-

-¿Por qué de repente el cuestionario?-

-No se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta La Rousse-

-¿No crees que te amo?-

-Si- Respondió la chica, con su corazón latiéndole fuertemente debido a las palabras que estaba preparando a decir- Cada día siento que me amas más- Tragó saliva- Y yo te amo cada día más. Porque eres un coordinador experto, porque eres el chico más lindo que haya visto y porque parece coincidencia que aparezcas en cada uno de los momentos que necesito ayuda. Tu me das todo eso, y entonces pienso.. ¿Qué puedo darle yo a él para que me ame de ésta manera?-

Drew estaba algo sorprendido por el discurso que su novia acababa de soltar. Sabía que la chica tenía dificultad con las palabras y la manera de expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que lo que había acabado de decir salió de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos y le dio un corto beso en los labios- Cuando te veo solo quiero acercarme a ti y hablarte. Por eso te molesto constantemente- La besó de nuevo, haciendo que May cerrara sus ojos también- Quiero protegerte de todas las maneras que se puede proteger a alguien, por que eso es lo que provocas en mí- La besó otra vez- Eres lo más hermoso y tierno que pude haber tenido en mi vida- Volvió a besarla- Llenas cualquier vacío que mi pasado puede haberme dejado- Beso- Y eres la única que me hace terminar en una guerra de pintura- May esperó su beso, pero Drew volvió a hablar- ¿Crees que el fabuloso Drew terminaría así si no fuese por que la persona más importante de su vida no dejaba de fruncir el ceño?-

May rio- Ya tenías que presumir, ¿verdad?- Ésta vez fue ella quien le rodeó el cuello y lo besó- Te amo- Soltó, con el corazón volviendo a acelerar su ritmo desde la bromita del chico

-También yo- Volvió a besarla, más intenso que antes- Y no te dejaré jamás-

May lo miró de cerca una vez más antes de pegar sus cuerpos llenos de pintura y darle un beso más intenso que todos los demás- Tampoco yo- Dijo en el medio

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que la campana los había interrumpido y que las clases de arte no tardarían en comenzar.

-May, tenemos que limpiar todo esto- Dijo pegando su frente a la de ella

-Mmm- Dudó la chica, sin abrir los ojos- ¿O que tal si huimos y aquí nada pasó?-

Drew rio- ¿Y que hay de las cámaras?-

-A quien le importan las cámaras- Intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero el chico la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella- ¡Oye!-

-¡Rápido! ¡Huyamos antes de que lleguen todos!-

Salieron por la puerta y corrió de la mano de su novio, escondiéndose de la gente que pasaba y riendo a carcajadas por la situación en que se encontraban.

Al día siguiente, la profesora de arte pokemón felicitó a ambos por la obra impresionante que crearon en el panel blanco.

Pero les dijo que podrían haber limpiado luego, que parecía que una guerra de pintura sucedió allí

(Leer Batallas Anormales para entender por qué May casi muere y los vacíos del pasado de Drew)

* * *

-¡Ups! ¡Casi lo logras!- Gritaba Dawn irónicamente, tratando de que su voz resalte sobre la música heavy metal de Paul. Su tema ya había terminado, y saltaba girando por toda la cancha solamente para molestar y llamar la atención de su novio

Cada intento de Paul por lanzar la pelota, le valía un frunce de ceño debido a que Dawn aparecía frente a él un segundo antes de golpear el balón. Sabía que la peli azul sabía que él no la lastimaría, por lo que lo molestaba de esa forma porque sabía que él no la golpearía como haría con cualquier otro que lo molestara.

-¡Ya basta Dawn!- Gritó Paul.

Si había algo que aterraba a Dawn Hikari era ver a Paul enojado. El chico podía ser frío o calculador (aunque ella había tenido la oportunidad de ver su lado tierno también), pero cuando se enojaba realmente era digno de asustarse.

Paul salió de la vista de Dawn, haciendo creer a la peli azul que saldría de la cancha de basquetbol por que ella lo molestaba. Justo cuando pretendía gritarle que se detuviera, el salto que quería realizar le salió mal y cayó al suelo en el mismo instante que la música pesada de Paul se detuvo

Se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas mientras se tomaba en tobillo derecho con las manos. Ya estaba pensando en la forma de gritar por auxilio, ya que creía que Paul había tomado su reproductor y se había ido, hasta que el muchacho volvió en su ayuda

-Tonta, fastidiosa- Le dijo, ayudándola a sentarse- ¿Por que siempre tienes que fastidiar así?-

¿Por qué por una milésima de segundo se había ilusionado con que estuviese preocupado por ella?

No. Solo la regañaba porque lo fastidiaba. Porque claro, es anormal que una chica quiera la atención de su novio, y es súper normal que cuando ésta lo buscase él la rechace al estilo Paul Shinji

Pero ya estaba cansada de eso

-¿Que haces?- Preguntó el chico

Se levantó del suelo sin ejercer presión en su pie derecho y comenzó a saltar en una pata hacia la grada donde dejó todas sus pertenencias para salir del lugar. Sin decirle una palabra a Paul. Pero claro que saltar en un pie no es cosa sencilla

Antes de que pudiese tocar el piso, sintió como la atrapaba en el aire.

-¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo tonterías?!- Gritó Paul de nuevo

¡Eso era lo que le preguntaba! ¡Por que a él lo único que le molestaban eran sus fastidios y molestias! ¡Ni siquiera la amaba!

¿Y por que ella se venía a enamorar de Paul Shinji?

Sintió el nudo en su garganta. Pero una de las ventajas de ser Dawn Hikari era poder mentir con facilidad. Aunque con el tiempo, Paul ya no se la creía tanto ni tampoco era fácil mentirle si la intimidaba

-Suéltame- Dijo Dawn, sin que se notara el quiebre en su voz

-Si te suelto solo te caerás- Respondió el chico

-Yo puedo sola- La peli azul forcejeó un par de veces, pero solo consiguió que Paul la tomara de las piernas y la subiera a su hombro- ¡¿Que demonios crees que haces?! ¡Bájame!-

El peli morado no contestó, y se dirigió con la chica hacia las gradas, donde la sentó en el escalón más bajo de todos. Intentó mirarla a la cara, pero la chica tenía la mirada fija en un punto fijo aparte.- Ves lo que pasa cuando fastidias y no me dejas practicar- El peli morado hizo un silencio, esperando a que su novia le contestara, pero ésta ni siquiera lo miraba- Mírame cuando hablo- Le dijo fríamente

Sin respuesta

-Dawn-

Sus ojos se estaban poniendo brillantes, podía sentirlo. Pero no le daría el lujo de verla llorar, no señor. Si no la amaba ella sería quien rompiera la relación como si nada hubiese pasado y él se las arreglaría luego. Y ella también.

-Vamos a la enfermería. Intenta levantarte-

No lo mires.

No vayas a mirarlo, si lo miras te lastimará

-¡Dawn estoy hablándote! ¡Tienes que ir a la enfermería!- Gritó el chico agachándose a su altura para tomarle la barbilla con la mano- ¡Mírame cuando...!

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas al ver sus ojos llorosos

Y la chica no lo soportó más. Y explotó.

-¡¿Por que finges preocuparte por mi?!- Gritó con las lagrimas ya brotando de sus orbes azules- ¡Si tanto te fastidio solo lárgate de aquí y déjame con mi problema!-

-Deja de decir tonterías- La tomó de los brazos- Y levántate, tienes que hacerte...-

-¡Pero deja de fingir que estás preocupado por mí Paul! ¡¿Por qué dices amarme cuando solo soy un fastidio para ti?!-

El chico parecía más sorprendido que enfadado, como lo estaba antes- ¿Qué cosas dices Dawn? ¿Cómo crees que yo...?-

-¡Ni siquiera se por que estás conmigo! ¡Intento llamar tu atención y soy un fastidio! ¡Trato de conseguir aunque sea una mínima muestra de cariño y tu te largas!- La chica quebraba más y más su voz. Pero su decisión de no llorar frente a él había cambiado radicalmente al ver que no podía aguantarlo más- ¡¿Por qué estás conmigo?! ¡¿Por que no puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti?!

-¿Por qué de repente dices todo...?-

-¡Tu no me amas! ¡En ningún momento dejaste de tontear conmigo! ¡Tu no me amas por que cuando amas a alguien no lo haces a un lado cada vez que intenta buscarte!-

Paul simplemente permanecía callado, pero cambió su semblante de sorpresa por uno serio, pero no serio de la forma que siempre se encontraba.

Parecía decepcionado

-¡¿Acaso vas a quedarte callado sin decirme nada?! ¡¿Ninguna de mis palabras tiene peso para ti?!-Gritó la chica, con la voz sumamente quebrada. Se sentía agitada y su cabeza comenzaba a sentir algo de dolor por la fuerza que usó al gritar. Y ni hablar de su pie.

-No vuelvas a decir que no te amo- Soltó Paul

-¿Eh?- Exclamó Dawn sorprendida, abriendo con más fuerza sus ojos

-Que no vuelvas a decir que no te amo, por que no es cierto- El peli morado se acomodó mejor sobre sus pies para seguir a la altura de Dawn- Ni que tus palabras no tienen peso para mí, ni que solo fastidias-

Dawn sollozaba con fuerza. Intentaría no gritarle -No es lo que... no es lo que te la pasas diciéndome constantemente- Sollozó

-Por que si me fastidias. Pero eso no significa que no te ame-

Apretó la mandíbula e hizo fuerza con sus dientes otra vez- Eso no tiene...-

-Sí tiene sentido- Interrumpió el chico. Le puso una mano en el rostro, lo que sorprendió a Dawn. ¿Hace cuanto no la tocaba de esa forma?- Que me fastidies no solamente significa que saltes frente a mi cuando quiero realizar un saque. Que me fastidies significa que mi corazón- Con su otra mano tomó la mano izquierda de Dawn y la colocó en su pecho. Dawn abrió los ojos con más fuerza de la sorpresa- Lata de ésta forma por que me haces sentir esas cosas que antes veía como tontas- Secó una lágrima con su pulgar- Que me fastidies también significa que andes así vestida por toda la escuela y los idiotas te miren- Volvió a poner su mano izquierda en su rostro- Y que llores de esa manera también me fastidia-

¿Era acaso esto real?

¿Paul le estaba diciendo que realmente la amaba?

¿No era un sueño?

No, ¿No?

-Paul...- Soltó la chica, antes de cambiar lágrimas de tristeza por unas de emoción

-Por favor no llores- Suplicó su novio, secándole el rostro con ambos pulgares, con una expresión de verdadera preocupación en su rostro

Quería volver a romper a llorar otra vez

Y ignorando el dolor de su tobillo, se arrojó al cuello del chico, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y que ambos terminaran en el piso de la cancha de basquetbol

Antes de que Paul pudiese emitir alguna queja o reclamo, como Dawn creyó que lo haría, la peli azul comenzó a sollozar en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

El peli morado simplemente la abrazó por la cintura y los hombros, mientras apoyaba su boca en la sien de la chica, despejada gracias a que su cola de caballo caía hacia el lado contrario

-Lamento no haberte prestado atención, yo...- Comenzó el chico- Es solo que... me siento perturbado... al ver como todos te miran cuando caminas o cuando animas a los equipos, o simplemente en un concurso. Se supone que tu eres mía y de nadie más, ¿por que tengo que tolerar como no te quitan los ojos de encima?-

La chica se levantó de su refugio y lo miró con ternura, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero yo solo te amo a ti-

-Pero hablas con todos ellos... como... no lo se... les contestas de forma amigable, los tontos podrían sobrepasarse, yo no...- Titubeaba Paul, sacando la mano de sus hombros para tomarle el rostro y volver a secar sus lágrimas- No lo soporto- Dijo finalmente- Siento haberte tratado de esa forma Dawn. Son solo mis tontos celos no es tu culpa-

Lo miró a los ojos. Podía mirarlo a los ojos todo el día. Sollozaba pero eran sollozos que indicaban que el llanto llegaba a su fin, no que continuaría- Te amo- Soltó la chica

-Y yo también te amo y no sabes cuanto- Respondió el muchacho, para volver a colocar su brazo al rededor de sus hombros y besarle sus suaves labios.

Ah, como extrañaba sus labios.

Intensificó el beso apretándose más a él, acción que provocó que el chico se separara de ella y la mirara coquetamente

-Oh no, ya sabes donde termina eso y aquí no se puede-

Dawn rio- Podemos ir al cuarto si quieres...- Dijo sugestivamente, sacando un brazo de detrás de su cuello y colocando la mano en su pecho. Paul sonrió también

A pesar de la excitación que tenía encima, no podía omitir el cuanto había extrañado verlo sonreír, cosa que ya de por sí raramente ocurría

-Prométeme que no volverás a alejarte así de mí- Dijo suavemente Dawn

-Lo prometo- Le dijo un ligero beso en los labios- Jamás-

Dawn le correspondió el beso y prosiguió con otros- De acuerdo...- Comenzó a coquetear- ¿En que quedó lo otro?-

-No queda en nada hasta que te hagas ver ese tobillo- Respondió el chico sentándose, mientras la colocaba en su regazo. Dawn le abrazó el cuello

-Tendrás que cargarme- Bromeó

-No hay problema. Pero tendrás que ponerte algo más que esas calzas- Señaló el muchacho sus piernas-

-No traje nada más- Siguió el juego Dawn- Pero no creo que nadie quiera meterse conmigo si Paul Shinji camina conmigo en brazos por los pasillos-

-Oh no, claro que no se meterán contigo- Respondió el chico, poniéndose de pie, con Dawn en brazos como lo dijo. En ese estado, fue de una punta del estadio a la otra para recoger sus pertenencias y las de la chica, pareciendo algo así como un mochilero con una bailarina en brazos

-Excelente, me veo patético- Soltó Paul en la entrada del estadio

-Te ves hermoso- Lo besó Dawn en los labios- Y eso es perfecto, por que ya no te distanciarás de mí

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Bueno gente bella que esté leyendo este One Shot, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios vía review**

 **Saludos!**

 **Hannah McCatter**


End file.
